garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
It's a Cheese World
It's a Cheese World is the forty-fourth'US'/forty-third'EU' episode from the first season of The Garfield Show. Synopsis Squeak and his friends want Garfield to take them to Eddie Gourmand's Cheese Land, an amusement park made completely out of cheese where mice are prohibited. Plot Inside the Arbuckle house, mice take some food from the kitchen, but they disperse and hide when Humphrey informs them that Jon is coming. After Jon leaves with a cookie box, the mice continue taking food from the kitchen, as Squeak thanks Humphrey for standing guard and says that the house is great to live in, so long as Jon doesn't know. While Jon looks at a television guide, Garfield, who was searching for a channel, absconds with all the cookies, as Jon says that there is a new tourist attraction dedicated to cheese on Channel 9, which gets Squeak's attention. Garfield turns to Channel 9, which is a commercial about Eddie Gourmand promoting his amusement park, called Cheese Land, where everything is made of cheese, including the rides. Open 7 days a week, but mice aren't allowed. Jon leaves the living room, when he has an urge for some cheese. Squeak requests Garfield to take him and the other mice to Cheese Land. Garfield refuses, but when Jon spots Humphrey eating some cheese, he threatens to revoke Garfield's lasagna privileges for the rest of this decade, Garfield relents as the mice carry him to the amusement park. At Cheese Land, Eddie informs Harry that if he sees a single mouse, rat, or rodent inside the park, he'll be fired as the cat keeps watch at the entrance. Eddie becomes desperate wondering why everyone is leaving in a panic as the cheese begins to smell horrible, people are buying clothespins to plug their noses, and the cheese buildings continue to melt. At the entrance, Harry greets Garfield wearing an overcoat, Harry asks why Garfield would wear an overcoat in 89 degree weather. Harry becomes suspicious and asks if there's any mice in his overcoat. Humphrey blows their cover saying there's no mice, as Squeak tells him to shut up. Harry them throws Garfield and the mice out and they land inside a garbage can. Garfield then tells the mice that he has another plan. Vito comes to Cheese Land with a big stack of cheese pizzas and requests entry, and Harry lets him enter. Garfield wearing a chef's hat and scarf tells Harry (in an Italian accent) that a couple of pizzas have been overlooked. Harry lets him enter, but after a few seconds, he stops Garfield and demands to see the pizzas, as there are mice on the pizza slices. Garfield attempts to escape, but Harry grabs the fat cat by the tail, and tosses him out. In another attempt to get in the park, Garfield walks on a banner rope with the mice on the balance stick. But as Garfield was halfway, Harry on the other side of the rope, is holding scissors. Garfield makes a 180 as he tries to run back, but Harry cuts the rope, making Garfield jump into the garbage can. As Harry continues to watch for any mice, Garfield tells him that the mice are making another attempt to break in, distracting Harry and allowing the mice to get inside. Squeak thanks Garfield for being inside Cheese Land as the mice enjoy themselves, but they hide when Harry in a rage goes after Garfield. Our hero grabs Squeak as they hide inside a cheese structure but exit quickly when the building turns out to be made of Limburger. Harry spots them and rides on a skateboard made of cheese as he goes after them. As Garfield and Squeak jump into a cart, the chase continues on the roller coaster track. Harry manages to get to Garfield and Squeak's cart, but they panic when they ride the twists and turns of the roller coaster track, as the cart is starting to come apart, since it's made out of cheese. Once all the remaining customers (including Al the Dogcatcher and a cow) leave in disdain, the cart goes off-track and crashes into a cheese building, as Eddie regrets building Cheese Land. Then, a man comes and asks for Cheese Land's owner, Eddie replies and the man requests to buy Cheese Land to turn the property into a mega mall, offering more money than Eddie spent to build Cheese Land. Eddie complies, also on the condition that all the cheese buildings are removed, making Eddie wonder how to get rid of the buildings. Squeak whispers something in Garfield's ear, Garfield thinks it's a great idea, and Harry would like to pitch in as well. Some time later, as the mice eat up Cheese Land, Harry tells the others that he'll get a job at the mall. Garfield then wonders if he should use the building to grill between two pieces of bread, or melt it down, turning it into the world's biggest fondue. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Harry Major Characters *Eddie Gourmand *Humphrey *Squeak Minor Characters *Jon Arbuckle *Cheese Mascots *Vito's Delivery Boy (cameo) *Anchorman *Vito *Builder *Al (cameo) Trivia *"The Garfield Show" theme song was heard when Harry chases Garfield on the cheese roller coaster. *When everyone was screaming to escape from the flies, Nermal's scream is heard, although he is not in the episode. *Jon alludes to the events of A Game of Cat and Mouse when he says "This house is full of mice again!". Gallery It's a Cheese World 2.png It's a Cheese World 3.png It's a Cheese World 4.png It's a Cheese World 11.png It's a Cheese World 12.png It's a Cheese World 5.png It's a Cheese World 7.png It's a Cheese World 8.png It's a Cheese World 9.png It's a Cheese World 10.png Category:The Garfield Show Season 1 Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Episodes